


Lover

by tinyunho



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gay, Just two boys being in love, M/M, but knowing they'll end up hurt, but they love each other more than words could describe, it is kinda vague, jeong yunho - Freeform, no beta read it is 1 am, obviously, please comment and I'll love you forever, short but kinda cute, song mingi - Freeform, this is bittersweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyunho/pseuds/tinyunho
Summary: "And although we never said anything, I think we both knew"Loving someone while knowing it won't last;is that really love?Whatever it is, Yunho certainly doesn't care.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Kudos: 7





	Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I tried something new here and I'm not really sure if I like it so please tell me what you think of this writing style.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Deep down inside they both knew that what they have won’t last. 

There are no words to describe it, their relationship, but one thing was clear; whatever they have is fragile, could break any second and leave them both in pain and sorrow.

Leave them with the harsh truth; there was never a „them“, it was never something real, they were never meant to be. Not in this way. 

But both of them were too deep in this, there was no other choice than to let it happen because whatever this was, whatever dared to leave them in a pained state, it was worth it. Because it was beautiful, they were so beautiful together.

That is why they didn’t care.  
Didn’t care about all the signs,  
red flags,  
the tears, fights, the screaming,  
glass breaking-  
Why would they?

Why would they care when there was also forgiving and making up?  
When there was laughing, whispers of sweet words-  
Love?

In the end, why would they give those things a single thought when everything they had was so them?

So, looking at the boy in front of him,  
oh, the beautiful boy in front of him,  
The pretty boy with this big, heart-shaped smile,  
The one who had tiny galaxies in his eyes,  
The giant, yet so tiny boy who makes his heart jump in his chest,  
Yunho thought that all of this is worth a try,  
They are worth it. 

So, looking at the boy in front of him,   
His lover,  
Yunho thinks that he doesn’t want to think about the heartbreak that is just a mile away, he’d rather think about his flower boy,  
Because he is sure every time their gazes meet,  
A flower blooms. 

To Yunho,   
Mingi is surrounded by butterflies.  
He shines brighter than the brightest star and now,  
Seeing Mingi waving him over,  
Yunho knows he can count himself lucky getting his heart broken by his very own best friend.


End file.
